Paredes Blancas
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: Las paredes blancas me arrullan y me cuentan un cuento. Las paredes blancas me cantan y tararean el sonar de una tierna tonada infantil. Porque ellas te hablan. Ellas te escuchan. Y otorgan con su silencio. Solamente las paredes blancas conocen y platican todas las noches de todos los que han visto llegar... Llegar hasta aquí.


**DISCLAIMER:** Las PPG le pertenecen a Craig McCracken. La canción de la que principalmente me inspiro es de la banda de "El Cuervo de Poe" y que lleva el mismo nombre dado al One-Shot. De ahí en adelante la trama es absolutamente nacida de mi imaginación.

**ADVER****TENCIA: **UA, OoC, mención de escenas violentas, demencia y muy, muy leves malas palabras.

**NOTA:** Esto no es necesariamente un song-fic, de hecho he utilizado más canciones con las que me he inspirado para escribir esto.

* * *

_Dedicado a Asdesirad._

_Con todo el amor de mi corazón, porque siempre estás al pendiente de mí. _

**Te amo.**

_Lady._

* * *

.

**~Paredes Blancas~**

"_**¿Por qué me miran a mí?... Si ustedes son los locos."**_

.

* * *

Era Julio de 1987…

No, no. Estoy confundida. Definitivamente no fue en Julio de 1987 sino dos años después, ¿o quizá antes? Sigo confundida. Quizá si sucedió dos años después… Espera, ¿qué fecha es hoy? Necesito saber qué fecha es hoy, tal vez así lo recuerde.

Busco con la mirada el calendario que se suponía debía estar colgado en la pared. Pero al no verlo comienzo a desesperarme.

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto cuando me levanto de mi silla para caminar por toda la habitación sin dejar de sobar mis brazos a causa del frio que se colaba por la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —Dices, mientras me observabas de reojo, pero sin dejar de escribir en tu libreta.

—Un calendario.

— ¿Aquí? —Preguntas arqueando tu ceja, esta vez poniéndome más atención. Yo solo asiento y sigo abrazándome a mí misma sin dejar de frotar mis brazos—. Toma asiento.

—No —contesto con frustración—, tengo que encontrar mi calendario.

—Tú no tienes calendario.

— ¿No? —Te respondo de forma irónica a la vez que te miro como si delante de mi estuviera un inepto al no ver lo obvio—, ¿Entonces cómo se llama aquello que está colgado en la pared?

Miras por sobre tu hombro después de seguir a donde apuntaba mi dedo, luego, te vuelves a girar para tomar tu semblante serio -el cual yo odio demasiado- y me diriges una mirada firme e inexpresiva.

—Eso no es un calendario—me respondes algo desinteresado volviendo a tu libreta—. Eso es un reloj.

—Es lo mismo—digo sin despegar mis manos de mis brazos.

—No es lo mismo—dices con monotonía y no dejas de escribir.

—Me dice el tiempo—hablo, aun sabiendo que me ignoras o no te interesas por saber lo que realmente quiero decir.

—Los relojes te dicen la hora, los minutos y los segundos. Un calendario dice el año, el mes y el día con fecha.

Y después de explicarme te quedas callado para seguir anotando en ese pequeño cuadernillo. Así decido volver a mi silla y mirar como tu pluma choca con el papel manchándolo con tinta apilada en letras, en palabras, en oraciones, en párrafos con significado aparente, en algo que dices que es importante.

—Es cierto—rompo el silencio pero sin llamar tu atención como para que me miraras directamente—, los relojes hacen "tic-toc"... Los calendarios son serios. No me hablan.

—Aparentemente—contestas igual de desinteresado.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que me dice el reloj? —No haces nada, algo que ya me esperaba de tu parte pero continúo sin que tu actitud aburrida me pueda detener—. No sé si deba decírtelo, porque no a todos se los dice.

—Entonces guarda el secreto.

—No creo que sea un secreto—te contesto pero tú no cambias de semblante—, es decir, es algo que bien puede resultar siendo obvio.

Sonrío y luego me posicionó en frente de ti al tiempo que tú alzas la vista para por fin verme directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres qué te diga lo que me ha dicho el reloj?

—No.

—Bien, te lo diré… El otro día me ha contado que siente celos—vuelves a arquear una ceja mostrándote escéptico, como siempre. Pero esta vez suspiras cansado y decides seguirme la corriente, o eso es lo que tú me dices.

—Bien, muy bien. Jugaré contigo pero por favor, no atrasemos esto más de lo que ya está, ¿has entendido, Bellota? —Yo asiento contenta y tú vuelves a lanzar un bufido—. ¿De quién está celoso el reloj?

—Del calendario.

— ¿Y por qué?—Preguntas fingiendo asombro. Lo que me recuerda que eso lo actúas pésimo.

—Porque está cansado de marcar lo mismo. Dice que siente que le dan más importancia al calendario. Pero yo le digo que no es así, que ambos son importantes.

—Ya veo, pero ahora necesitas más del calendario…—Te cubro la boca con mi mano y con prisa antes de que sigas hablando. Luego pongo mi dedo haciéndote la señal de que guardaras silencio. Tú te muestras confundido.

— ¡Shh! No lo digas que te va a escuchar—susurró viendo disimuladamente a ese reloj de pared que marcaba su tiempo con sus manecillas—. Una vez no me habló en una semana porque le grité que se callara. No me dejaba dormir por las noches con su "tic-toc".

—Estaba descompuesto, lo habías estrellado contra el suelo—me contestas algo fastidiado cuando quitas mi mano de tu boca—. Bellota, los relojes no hablan. Ya te lo he dicho.

— ¿Ah no?

— ¡No! ¡Bellota, por Dios!

Un silencio vuelve a invadir la habitación. Ahora es cuando no decido decir ni una palabra y solo me limito a observar a un punto indefinido. Me quedé quieta como a ti te gustaba que hiciera, porque después de todo eso favorecía a que te concentraras más en tu trabajo.

Pasaron diez minutos, quizá más quizá menos, pero no presté importancia. A decir verdad había olvidado por completo porque me había levantado hace rato…

— ¿No me vas a contestar? —Me preguntas de repente con un tono de voz glacial, muy indiferente.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto realmente confundida.

—Te hice una pregunta, Bellota. No me la has contestado—te veo y sigo confundida, ya que no sé en verdad de que rayos me estás hablando. Tú lo notas y pareces frustrarte—. Te pregunté que me lo contaras todo, desde el comienzo, pero lo único que hiciste fue buscar un calendario.

¡Oh, es cierto! Yo buscaba una fecha para comenzar. Tanto me distraje en asuntos banales que olvidé por completo por lo que estabas aquí. Al parecer, después de todo me resulta más interesante cuestionarme si los relojes son mis amigos que tu propio trabajo. Pero vamos, ¿a quién le importa entrevistar a una persona que yace en las comodidades de su pieza mientras que el maldito aire se cuela por mis huesos? Solo a ti. Ya que encuentras necesario que yo te cuente mi versión de los hechos.

—… ¿Y bien? —Me alientas para que te responda algo. Yo te dirijo una sonrisa divertida.

—No me acuerdo de la fecha.

—La fecha no importa porque ya la sé.

— ¿Enserio? Oh, eso es reconfortante—te sigo viendo divertida—, así puedes sacarme de la duda. Todo eso empezó en Julio de 1987, ¿verdad?

—Deja de tratarme como a un idiota—soltaste con brusquedad—. Tú ni siquiera habías nacido para ese entonces.

— ¿Ah no? —Me miras con cansancio y sobas frenéticamente tus sienes— Bueno, pero al menos aquello fue en Julio ¿no? Ya que me acuerdo que hacía frío.

—En Julio hace calor.

—Pero yo bien recuerdo que hacía frío. Como invierno.

—Para entonces, por Julio es cuando está la estación de verano, Bellota.

— ¿Enserio? Pero yo recuerdo que hacía frío. Yo tenía mucho frío—de repente, con tan solo haber mencionado aquella palabra provocó en mí unos escalofríos recordándome que tenía que cerrar la ventana ya que aún hacía fricción en mis brazos—. Y ahora hace frío, ¿podrías cerrar tú la ventana?

— ¿Acaso tengo que enlistar todo lo que no tienes en esta habitación?

—No… lo que yo te estoy pidiendo es que cierres la ventana.

— ¡No tienes ventana, Bellota!—estabas muy desesperado que golpeaste con brusquedad el pequeño escritorio en donde tenías un folder, tu libreta y pluma. Yo no me inmuté ante tus reacciones salvajes. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que perdieras fácilmente la paciencia. Pero admito que yo hacía esas cosas de adrede.

¿Acaso creen en verdad que estoy loca? Yo sé muy bien que los relojes no hablan…

— ¿Tienes que evadir siempre mi pregunta? Vamos, sabemos muy bien que solo estás jugando conmigo. Te encanta sacarme de mis casillas y siempre, siempre que termina la hora de visitas te sales con la tuya y no me dices lo que yo necesito saber.

—Vaya, hasta que das en el blanco, periodista.

—Soy escritor.

—Lo que sea. Igual terminas haciendo que la gente lea tus publicaciones; sean libros o sean notas periodísticas—me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la cama dispuesta a dormir. El sueño me invadía, o tal vez era el aburrimiento el que me hacía cabecear.

—Me prometiste tu cooperación, y hasta el momento no has hecho sino comportarte como una verdadera demente—respingas unos minutos más. Y luego de caminar frustrado por el cuarto me miras de reojo y me diriges un semblante autoritario.

Yo sonrío levemente por eso. Me recuerdas de alguna manera cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Deja de gruñir—capto tu atención pues frunces el ceño ante mi comentario—, envejecerás más rápido de lo normal. Solo mírate, perdiendo los estribos como cuando éramos unos simples críos.

—Sí, pero ahora tengo una razón. Y no sabes cuánto deseo que seas como antes, al menos estabas sana.

—Lo sigo estando, ¿no ves? Poseo todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo y no padezco una enfermedad…

—Física—me interrumpes completando perfectamente mi enunciado, pero niegas con la cabeza y continúas—pero si estas enferma mentalmente, aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar.

— ¿Ya vas a comenzar? —Esta vez soy yo la que frunce el ceño y me siento en el borde de mi cama— Además, si te vas a quejar te recomendaría que te consiguieras a otra testigo.

—No necesito de testigos cuando tengo a la culpable.

Abro los ojos totalmente sorprendida por tu acusación y en cuestión de segundos me levanto abruptamente yendo directamente hacía a ti con la intención de propinarte un buen golpe, pues, ¿ahora resulta que hasta tú crees que soy la responsable de ese accidente?

— ¡Tienes suerte de que no pueda hacerte nada! —Te amenazo mientras trato de controlarme— Sabes que detesto que me acuses de asesina…

—Pues sí, tengo bastante suerte porque créeme que ya hubiera terminado como tu familia; ¡Bien muerta!

— ¡Cállate, no sabes lo que pasó en realidad no tienes derecho a juzgarme! —Trato de acercarme a ti, pero una cadena se escucha rozar en el suelo recordándome así que no puedo llegar hasta donde estas. Y es aquí cuando vuelvo a saber de la existencia de la cadena que nace de mi lado y que está firmemente aferrada al tobillo de mi pie derecho, mientras que yo no puedo despegar mis manos de mis brazos.

Vuelvo a abrir completamente mis ojos y veo con claridad el grillete y mis ropas blancas como si estuviera en un hospital ya que mi bata era muy parecida a las que te obligaban a ponerte en esos lugares. Pero sabía perfectamente que yo no me encontraba en un hospital, mucho menos me encontraba en mi departamento o en la alcoba que alguna vez compartí con mis hermanas.

¿Saben algo? Los manicomios son molestos.

—Contestarás a todo lo que pregunte, ¿sí o no? —Alzo mi mirada y veo fijamente a la tuya. Estas sin titubear mientras que respiras pausadamente y aprietas levemente tu mandíbula a causa de la expresión rígida y enojada que pones conmigo. Yo solo te dedico una sonrisa ladina y asiento con la cabeza al tiempo que vuelvo a sentarme en la silla que se encuentra frente a la tuya en donde hay poca distancia y donde sí puedo acercarme a ti.

Tú haces lo mismo y comienzas a sacar la pequeña grabadora que estaba guardada entre tus cosas para comenzar con la "pequeña" entrevista que hacías pero esta vez volviendo a comenzar desde el principio esperando que no hubiera interrupciones por mi parte.

—Señorita Utonio, ya que tengo el honor de estar ante usted, ¿sería amable de su parte contestarme unas preguntas?

—Corta el rollo jodido periodista con aspiraciones mediocres de ser escritor. No me hables como si no me conocieras—sueltas un bufido, pero me ignoras ya que vuelves a reiniciar la cinta.

— ¿Sería tan amable de responder a unas preguntas? —Preguntas nuevamente educadamente, yo solo ruedo los ojos y afirmo en seguida imitando tu tono educado.

—Claro, si el medicamento que me recetan no me lo impide, ya que estas contiene efectos secundarios como la pérdida de memoria—niegas con la cabeza, aguantándote las ganas de reprocharme y decirme que era yo misma la que me rehusaba a recordar el pequeño relato de ese incidente.

— ¿Sabes cómo es que terminaste aquí, cómo es que comenzó todo?

— ¿Aquí? —Contesto con ironía manteniendo una sonrisa forzada— ¿Te refieres a mi cómoda pieza en donde no cuento con ventanas ni calendario, lo cual algunos pueden llamarlo habitación de un manicomio? ¿A eso te refieres? ¡Ja! Es gracioso, porque resulta que un soplón vino a acusarme y ahora, pues ahora me encuentro condenada a permanecer en este lugar hasta que mi comportamiento se encuentre estable para lidiar con la sociedad del exterior… Y ¿te digo algo? Resulta que ese soplón eres tú. La persona a quien creí que era la indicada de cederle mi confianza pero que lanzó nuestra relación de dos años a la mierda porque me dijo que estaba… ¿cómo me dijiste que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Que estaba loca!

Presionaste el botón de pausa de inmediato y respiraste hondo, como si te estuvieras controlando. Yo sonrío al verte así y de repente cambio mi semblante para fingir sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Oh, ya veo. No quieres que los futuros lectores de tu libro sepan que estuviste involucrado con una enferma mental acusada de padecer psicosis, ¿ah?

— ¿Cómo es que comenzó todo? —Preguntas entre dientes volviendo a presionar el botón de "play" mientras que tus ojos verdes comenzaban a observarme con odio.

—Bueno, te lo diré ya que ansias mi versión de los hechos, ¿verdad? Está bien, era Julio… de mil novecientos ochenta y sie…

— ¡Suficiente! —Me callas y masajeas el puente de tu nariz—Dije como… No cuando. Y esa no es la fecha. El suceso ocurrió hace cuatro años.

—Al parecer no necesitas de mi ayuda porque se ve que sabes más de lo que yo sé o puedo recordar—te acercas a mí y quedamos cara a cara y ninguno de los dos titubea por la corta distancia. Era triste, pues lo que si recuerdo es que en nuestro noviazgo eso sí solía ocurrir y hasta me sacabas inolvidables sonrojos. Pero bien, aquello había pasado hace mucho, mucho tiempo pues yo no era la única que tenía recuerdos borrados, ya que tú parecías mostrarte ausente a lo que alguna vez fuimos y pudimos seguir siendo.

—Sabes que necesito de tu versión, me dijiste que me ayudarías con este libro y sabes perfectamente que es lo que he querido desde hace ya bastante tiempo—vaya, ahora si te mostrabas como una persona y no como un robot aburrido repitiéndome lo mismo. Pues eras un simple humano pensando en sí mismo como todos. Eres egoísta, ¿te lo he dicho antes? Porque a pesar de tener frente a ti a tu amiga de la infancia y ex novia, solo la concurres por el capricho de tomar mi patética existencia como publicidad para que seas reconocido y des conferencias por el mundo. Y así, te olvidarás de mí a no ser que uno de tus fans te muestre una copia de _tu_ libro sobre _mi_ vida para que se lo autografíes—. Bellota, por favor, has el esfuerzo. En verdad te necesito.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Si deseas tanto ser famoso crea tu propia mentira, publícala en forma de libro y afirma que es real. No vivas de mi escándalo, querido.

— ¿Mentira? ¿Sigues creyendo que eres inocente? Bellota, tú asesinaste a sangre fría a tu padre y a tus propias hermanas. Estabas cubierta de sangre cuando llegaste conmigo y te frotabas con frenesí tus brazos. Como ahora, que en estos precisos momentos lo haces y no dejas de hacerlo porque te quedaste trastornada.

—Tengo frío—te solté mientras me encogía de hombro y te miraba escéptica.

—Sí, sí. Como aquella noche de verano cuando el termómetro marcaba treinta y dos grados centígrados—mencionaste con burla.

—Estaba temblando.

—De miedo, de culpa.

—De frío, Butch. Era de frío.

—No, era de nervios. Habías cometido algo grave, algo por lo que terminaste en el juzgado y de no ser por comprobar tu estado mental, estarías tras las rejas. Bellota… Debes aceptarlo, y una vez que lo aceptes así progresarás y podrás salir de nuevo a la calle para comenzar una nueva vida, una vida normal. Yo no hago esto por la fama, compréndeme. Trato de ayudarte mostrando un veredicto de tu versión para que los doctores puedan saber cómo ayudarte también. La idea del libro es solo la forma de cómo te ayudará para que la gente no te juzgue. Porque el grado de psicosis que experimentas no es tan grave como para que pases el resto de tus días en un… manicomio. Yo sé que no querías matarlos. Fue tu paranoia lo que te impulsó a cometer ese crimen.

—Dime, ¿qué viste en mi reporte, ah? ¿Qué te dijeron esos psiquiatras acerca de mi locura? Vamos, cuéntame cómo es que acabaron por lavarte el cerebro a ti también…

—Bellota, por favor…

—Anda, dime. Decía algo así como; "El paciente expresa una idea o una creencia de que los relojes le hablan", "el paciente demuestra síntomas de padecer visiones que la hacen delirar pues mantiene conversaciones con las paredes", "el paciente recrea los sucesos de su trauma gritando por las noches a la misma hora cuando ella misma indica que el reloj a su parecer deja de hacer tic-toc", o mi favorita y lo que viene resumiendo lo anterior que es "el paciente puede padecer también, leves grados de esquizofrenia" y ellos dicen que son leves, pues aún puedo mantener una conversación _normal_ con la gente… Je, al menos por un tiempo decente antes de que me ponga a frotar excesivamente mis brazos. Otra pequeña manía de mi enfermedad.

—… Quiero ayudarte.

—Para volverme a traicionar, ¿verdad? Porque esas fueron las mismas palabras que me dijiste antes de terminar en este sitio, ¿acaso esa frase la usas como excusa para no quedar mal? Pero bueno, no sería la primera vez ni la última mientras siga viva hasta que me pudra en este lugar.

Un silencio invade nuevamente el ambiente logrando que bajes la mirada y no me muestres señales de querer continuar con aquella entrevista. Pero después de un par de segundos parece ser que te armas de valor e inhalas aire al mismo tiempo que exhalas para hablar.

—Esta es la forma en que sabría ayudarte, Bellota. Aunque tú pienses lo peor de mí o me guardes resentimiento, esta es la manera en que puedo pedirte… perdón. Pero necesito que me dejes en claro que pasó aquella noche. Necesito que me des armas para sacarte de aquí.

—Vaya, pues es una lástima. No creo que logres algo, ya que ni eres abogado. Además mi expediente habla claro; Yo, Bellota Utonio padezco psicosis con muestras a que la enfermedad mental empeore. Muestro leves indicios de psicopatía lo que me vuelve violenta y por ende, peligrosa para las personas "normales" que me rodean. No me puedes ayudar, Butch.

—Déjame hacer el intento—vaya, era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que veía esos ojos verdes tan decididos pero a la vez tan indefensos. Los años han hecho su trabajo y por muy extraño que se escuche, has madurado, un poco a decir verdad, pero lo has hecho.

Te acercas a mí, tú no me tienes miedo pues ignoras que en cualquier momento escuche las voces que me inciten a golpearte. Esas voces que suelen presentarse cuando la gente invade mi espacio personal y estas me convencen de que debo alejarlas de mí porque me podrían hacer daño. Pero ahora tu estas a pocos centímetros y no he oído los susurros inquietantes advirtiéndome… Tal vez, solo tal vez les caigas bien.

Pasas los dedos de tu mano por mi mejilla, luego agarras un mechón rebelde y algo enmarañado de mi cabello para pasarlo detrás de mí oreja. Te veo triste, melancólico. Te veo igual como la última vez que fui libre, esa vez que el juzgado marcó mi sentencia, o mi "cura" como algunos lo llamarían. Como por ejemplo, terminar en este… ¿hospital?

No me gusta llamarlo manicomio. Me resulta burdo. ¿Sanatorio mental? Mmm, puede ser. Pero igual detesto que las personas "saludables" vean a los que estamos aquí como bichos raros e incluso que hasta nos teman. Pero ellos no saben nada, no saben absolutamente nada de nosotros y solo nos juzgan por nuestras manías.

Como tú ahora. Ya que te alejas de mí y tomas asiento procurando aguardar una distancia adecuada para que no te mate.

—Seguiremos con las preguntas. Y contestaras a todas, ¿de acuerdo? —yo solo me encojo de hombros y te miro con un gesto glacial, o eso es lo que yo creo que hago.

Sacas la grabadora nuevamente y te dispones a terminar esta vez… Claro, si yo te lo permito y no te vuelvo loco a ti.

—Cuéntame cómo fue esa noche, procura darme los detalles, por favor.

De repente siento que eres como mi doctor. Por Dios, Butch ¡Ya decídete que quieres ser en la vida! Si un jodido periodista, escritor de pacotilla o simplemente mi nuevo psiquiatra. Pero bueno, no buscaré hacerte enfadar esta vez porque de repente me he aburrido de hacerlo. Pero supongo que si te contesto a las preguntas es porque así te irás más rápido, ya que eso quiero, que te largues.

—Era de día…—cierras los ojos conteniendo pacientemente tu frustración, ya que sé que quieres corregirme nuevamente diciendo que la masacre ocurrió de noche—, y me encontraba como siempre en mi pieza. Aquella habitación en donde las paredes estaban pintadas, lo cual era una forma de callarlas…

— ¿Callarlas? —me preguntas con incertidumbre.

—Sí, callarlas. Es como si los colores te distrajeran para que pienses que estas bien, que estás sola y que no te vigilan. Por eso las paredes blancas son muy parlanchinas. No tienen pintura que sirve de camuflaje para que no las notes.

—Comprendo…—dices con nerviosismo ya que una gota de sudor resbala por una de tus sienes—, continúa.

—Estaba como siempre, en la comodidad de mi colorida habitación descargando el último álbum más reciente de mi banda favorita; _"Alice in Chains"_. Era sábado por la mañana y sé, que era de día pues la luz entraba por mi ventana e iluminaba la pieza. Yo no tenía obligaciones pues era fin de semana y para mi suerte no tenía que ir a la universidad.

—No me cuentes lo que hiciste el sábado por la mañana. El incidente ocurrió el lunes por la noche, recuérdalo—yo te fulmino con la mirada pues acabas de interrumpirme.

— ¿Te cuento o no? —Asientes desesperadamente, yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco— Era sábado, todo realmente comenzó en sábado, por la mañana, a las 10:13 am para ser precisos. Lo sé porque miré el reloj de mi móvil pues acababa de recibir un mensaje tuyo ¿lo recuerdas? Me invitabas a ver una película, y esa tarde vimos una de terror. Las que acostumbrábamos a ver en esas épocas. Muy corrientes y llenas de cliché barato, por cierto.

—No detalles nuestra cita—obviamente te ignoro.

—Esa fue la última vez que pasamos tiempo a solas. Tú sabes, "a solas" —te guiño un ojo y esta vez eres tú quien me pone los ojos en blanco—, porque después del cine fuimos al mirador, como los típicos adolescentes que van después de su graduación de instituto para perder la virginidad. Pero bien sabíamos que nosotros la habíamos perdido juntos no hace mucho tiempo…

—Deja de contarme eso.

—Te lo estoy recordando, estabas ahí, imbécil. ¿Acaso me dirás que ya olvidaste el mejor polvo de tu vida? Bien me lo habías dicho después de que acabáramos agotados en tu auto. Hasta yo lo admito, fuiste tan apasionado aquella vez que las marcas de tus arranques fogosos me duraron dos semanas.

Noto que detienes la cinta, ¿cuántas cintas podré hacer que gastes? Empiezo a divertirme y ver eso como una meta.

—No necesito detalles de la intimidad que tuvimos tiempo atrás.

—Oh, es cierto. Tu libro no tendrá contenido erótico por lo que veo. Qué lástima, justo ahora comenzaba a emocionarme y a sentir los escalofríos de la excitación al recordar cómo me embestías contra el vidrio de las puertas traseras de tu coche…

—Sigues siendo una sin vergüenza.

—Y tú ya eres aburrido. Me caías mejor antes cuando eras un estúpido universitario pervertido.

—La gente cambia. No nos quedamos estancados en el tiempo.

—Ya sé porque ya no congenio con el reloj…—sonrío divertida—, no me llevo bien con el tiempo. Por eso no me llevo bien contigo porque has decidido hacer caso al reloj, al tiempo. Por eso prefiero los calendarios que se quedan igual aunque las manecillas digan lo contrario. Al menos esos pedazos de cartón son más volubles a mi mente y la engañan para qué crea que los días no han cambiado. Que los años no se presentan para atormentarme y obligarme a cambiar como el resto de las personas.

—Si no estuvieras loca, te diría que escribieras un libro. Eres tan profunda cuando se trata de cosas insignificantes que las conviertes en algo importante.

—No menosprecies a un demente. Porque somos las personas más astutas e incluso más cuerdas que muchos de ustedes los sanos.

— ¿Cuerda? Mataste a tus hermanas y a tu padre la madrugada del martes. Y según los periódicos y tú expediente me dice cosas que tú no me has dicho o desmentido para que yo te pueda sacar adelante. Necesito tu versión de los hechos pero me contestas con cosas sin sentido. ¡Y por favor deja de sobarte los brazos, no hace frío!

Aunque me grites yo no dejo de sobarme. Para empezar no estaba consciente de que lo hacía pero aun así no los aparté aún si veía tus fosas nasales inhalar y exhalar con rabia el aire a la vez que tus ojos se habían ensombrecido mostrándose feroces e hirientes.

—Es que eres tan estúpido como para captar las señales que te doy. Por eso no serás un gran escritor.

Arqueas una ceja pero sigues enojado. Te levantas de tu asiento y comienzas a caminar de un lado a otro con la vista sumida en un punto al azar.

—Te diré como sucedieron las cosas, tal vez así quieras desmentir el relato. Pero si callas, entonces no tendré remedio más que creer que la prensa y las investigaciones son ciertas.

—Sigues amándome, ¿verdad? —Abres los ojos, estas sorprendido. Y yo solo me muestro triste, al menos un poco pues continúo con mi gesto glacial una vez que dejo de verte—Sigues amándome. Porque te niegas a ver la verdad de mi expediente. Tanto que anhelas que te diga que esas cosas son calumnias hacía mi sanidad mental. Quieres que te perdone por dejarme sola todos estos años, y buscas desesperadamente volver a como éramos antes. Pero ya no es así, Butch. Tú eres un reloj, y yo soy un calendario.

Observó de reojo como te posas a mi lado y sujetas con delicadeza mi mano. Estás caliente, lo cual me da la impresión que estoy tan pálida a causa de un frío inexistente para ti, pero que está muy presente para mí, en especial en mi mente que ahora es como un rompecabezas junto con mi alma que es atormentada por mi locura, o por la cordura que pocos no encuentran y me juzgan a mí de enferma.

Porque quienes aseguran que la locura es la perdición a la conciencia de un ser humano son los inútiles que no saben que lo es. Todos creemos estar en lo correcto. Quizá eso sea en verdad lo único jodido. El humano tiende a creer que está… bien. ¿Pero que es bien y mal, que es locura y cordura para nosotros? Ah, esos conceptos tan vagos…

—Fue para principios de Septiembre del 2009—hablabas con cautela, con serenidad como si me contaras un cuento—. Un lunes a las 8:45 PM llegabas de una salida de con tus amigos. Llegaste a cenar como siempre lo hacías, y tú hermana mayor, Bombón, había salido recientemente para trabajar pues tenía el turno nocturno en este.

—Oh, sí. Era prostituta—rio entre dientes pero aprietas mi mano para regañarme sutilmente.

—Era cajera en una tienda de servicio de 24 horas. Trabajaba para ayudar a tu padre para que este no se mortificara con sus estudios pues bastante tenía con tus gastos y los de tu hermana pequeña, Burbuja.

—Vale, sí. Estaba bromeando, Bombón era demasiado mojigata para ser puta. Y yo tenía esperanzas en que, para cuando se graduara de derecho, al menos se haya tirado a tu hermano, Brick.

Vuelves apretar fuertemente mi mano. Yo solo sonrío.

—Esa noche parecía ser como las demás. Como tu padre llegaba hasta las diez decidiste cenar un simple cereal mientras que cuidabas de Burbuja que regresaba de sus clases de danza.

—Ah, la pequeña bailarina. Aunque apenas entrara a la pubertad con trece años, era muy menuda y pequeña. Solían burlarse de ella por su estatura y tu hermanito, Boomer, era quien se encargaba de defenderla pues compartían salón en la secundaria.

—Según lo investigado, la tarde transcurrió normal pues ambas estaban viendo películas en el estudio cuando tu padre llegó cansado a causa de su trabajo en la empresa. Y con ello tú y tu hermana se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

—Es cierto, esa noche habíamos visto una película de terror. Curiosamente había sido la misma que habíamos visto tú y yo en el cine dos días atrás. La había conseguido ilegalmente, tú sabes, "pirata". A pesar de que no me había gustado, quise conseguirla pues Burbuja la quería ver y como era tan miedosa, pues tuve que verla con ella—estás más clamado, noto que te muestras complacido pues me muestro cooperativa—. Aunque admito que pude entenderla mejor a pesar de ser tediosa, pues como sabrás, estábamos tan ocupados en el cine _no_ viendo la película. Nos estábamos calentando para finalizar nuestros asuntos en tu carro.

Decides, nuevamente, ignorarme.

—Te habían recetado pastillas para el dolor de cabeza el viernes que fuiste al doctor. Te quejabas de que podría ser migraña. Así que esa noche te tomaste la patilla a tu hora y te dispusiste a dormir. Según los reportes médicos no abusaste de ellas así que estabas consciente pues estas tenían un efecto sedante. De haber exagerado en la cantidad no hubieras abierto un ojo en toda la noche.

—Funcionaban muy bien como pastillas para dormir, lo admito. Pero esa noche solo me tome una. No quería seguir introduciéndome esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntas con inquietud. Yo me encojo de hombros.

—Para no terminar siendo controlada por pastillas. Así como me controla o me estabiliza el medicamento recetado que tomo ahora. Eso me provoca efectos, que muy lejos de ayudarme, me dañan.

— ¿Te dañan? Bellota, esas pastillas, las que ahora tomas te ayudan a que detengas tus alucinaciones.

—Es droga, Butch. Me drogan para que no haga tonterías. Me controlan. Y esa noche había optado por tomarme solo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

—Por eso despertaste en la madrugada—seguiste por mí—, y cuando te interrogaron dijiste que habías escuchado ruido. Eran exactamente las tres de la mañana. Y te levantaste con cautela para ver de dónde provenía el ruido.

—Sí, eso lo recuerdo. Alguien se había metido a la casa—me miraste por unos segundos y continuaste con tu tono de voz sereno dispuesto a seguir.

—Y es aquí cuando en la investigación de la policía se muestra que nadie había entrado en tu casa. Buscaron huellas que resultaran desconocidas pero tanto las puertas como ventanas estaban intactas. Ningún intruso había estado la madrugada de ese martes en tu hogar.

—Bueno, creo que aquí es cuando te digo lo que tanto quieres oír—te digo con un tono monótono y tranquilo—: Alguien entró a mi casa. Mató a mi padre con un martillo perforando su cráneo, y violó a mi pequeña hermanita rubia. Lo que escuché fueron sus gritos y corrí rápidamente hasta su cuarto. Estaba tan oscuro que solo distinguí una silueta que estaba encima de ella, montándola como si fuera un animal en celo. Por suerte para mí había agarrado un bate de beisbol de la estancia y me apresuré a golpear al hijo de puta que desvirgaba a mi hermanita.

De repente, me sueltas la mano con brusquedad y te cubres la cara con desesperación. Yo rio ante tu reacción.

—Nadie violó a Burbuja. Y tu padre tampoco murió siendo aplastado por un martillo de carpintería. Te lo estas inventando. El señor Utonio murió desangrado pues le habían hecho cortes en las venas y yugular con un cuchillo de cocina, en su autopsia lo confirmaron.

—Oh, vaya. Que horrible. Pobre papá, espero que no haya sufrido demasiado. Lo quería mucho. Ese asesino violador se ha ganado un lugar en el infierno.

—Las huellas encontradas en el cuchillo de cocina, eran las tuyas, Bellota.

— ¿Iré al infierno? Dios, no. ¿Iré al infierno por violar a mi hermana también? ¡Me acusan estúpidamente!

—Que no, no hubo violación. Burbuja murió estrangulada por una cuerda de saltar. En la sala.

—Qué alivio, al menos nadie la profanó. Aunque ruego que el asesino no haya sido necrófilo. Sería demasiado perturbador saber que ese hombre además de ahorcarla haya tenido relaciones con ella una vez muerta.

Ahora me ves con horror. Ya te has alejado de mí pues no soportarás estar ceca ya que ahora sospecho que te induje miedo. ¿Me temes, Butch?

—Deja esas fantasías horrorosas. Me aterra el hecho de que tiendas a ser psicópata en su totalidad.

—Ya, ya… No me temas. Ahora, ¿podrías seguir contándome el cuento antes de que las visitas se acaben y yo me pueda ir a dormir?

—No es un cuento.

—Bueno, da igual. Cuéntame entonces como murió Bombón—debí sonar despreocupada al decir esto, pues abriste los ojos y me miraste con desaprobación, esta vez en tu cara se mostraba un asco, repulsión hacía mí.

—Bombón… Ella, ella murió brutalmente cuando llegó de su turno. La asesinaste a sangre fría. Con un bate de beisbol.

—Ah, así que ahí utilicé el bate…

— ¡Bellota, por Dios! ¡Era tu hermana! ¡¿Realmente mataste a tu familia sin culpa!?

—Oye, espera, ¿no eras tú el que quería escuchar que soy inocente? Por eso me estas pidiendo mi versión, ¿no? Fue alguien más. Alégrate.

—Bellota, no has entendido—comienzas a temblar, pero no es de frío. Conozco ese temblor, era el mismo que tenía Burbuja aquella última vez, era de miedo—. Yo no necesito que me mientas al decirme que no fuiste tú quien los mató. Lo que yo necesito es que muestres el arrepentimiento para que se vea el avance y no sigas en este manicomio.

—No seas corriente. Llámalo mejor sanatorio mental, se escucha más formal y elegante.

— ¡Lo que sea da igual, carajo! No entiendes nada, absolutamente ¡Nada! —comienzas a recoger tus cosas y las metes desesperadamente en un maletín que estaba en el suelo en seguida de mi cama. Oh, al parecer ya te vas—Traté de ayudarte, hice lo que pude, hice lo que los doctores me indicaron que hiciera.

Levanto una ceja, extrañada por eso que me acabas de decir.

—Me han dicho que necesitabas apoyo emocional, a alguien quien te resguardara. Un ser querido. Un amigo, pues familia no tienes… Y créeme que todos estos años dudé en poner un pie en este establecimiento de enfermos mentales porque tenía miedo de encontrarte tan… indefensa. Por eso creí que al decirte que estaba de tu lado te abrirías más a mí, como antes.

—Ya encontré el problema—dije desde mi lugar, aun sentada en la silla con tranquilidad ti te giraste y me miraste dudoso, ya no querías verme, lo noté en tus ojos melancólicos y dolidos—, ya sé porque no eres de confianza, ya sé porque te he contado todas las mentiras que te acabo de decir…

Abres ligeramente la boca pero te niegas a pronunciar palabra o un débil quejido al menos. Yo continúo sin chistar.

—Eres como ellos—digo con desprecio refiriéndome claramente a los hombres con bata blanca que experimentan con mi mente drogándola con medicamento para "curarme" —, por eso no te reconozco ahora, porque como la mayoría de las personas, piensa que estoy loca. Dejaste de ser importante para mí cuando me abandonaste en este lugar, pero de alguna forma te lo agradezco. Sin ti no hubiera descubierto quienes son mis verdaderos amigos.

—Soy tu amigo, Bellot…

—No—te interrumpo antes de que tus labios rozaran con tristeza mi nombre—, mis verdaderos amigos son las alucinaciones que tanto desean aniquilar ustedes. Mis verdaderos amigos me escuchan y no me temen, mis verdaderos amigos me apoyan y no me corrigen en lo que digo. Mis verdaderos amigos son aquellos silenciosos que no me callan para ponerme a dormir con las inyecciones tranquilizantes cuando tengo problemas conmigo misma. Pues estoy sola, con ellos. Tú solo eres mi ex. Mi pasado. Mi sueño y mi calendario que ha quedado estancado en la misma fecha.

No hablas, estas demasiado consternado pero esta vez, te dispones a escucharme, realmente, a escucharme.

—Yo soy para ti una loca, trastornada y ciega a tu realidad. El Butch de este presente es un reloj, y el Butch del pasado, al cual yo amo, es un calendario. Busco desesperadamente a ese calendario pero solo me encuentro con un reloj—suspiro y sonrío forzadamente pero por dentro estoy riendo a estruendosas carcajadas—, un reloj que ni ahora hace tic-toc, pues ya no hablas, y no volverás. No volverás a visitar la loca que habla con sus verdaderos amigos; Las paredes. Las paredes blancas que me aseguran que no son tan hipócritas como las paredes pintadas de colores al pastel u oscuras. Así que, por favor, solo por ahora sé sincero. Y dime lo que tú y yo sabemos. Que me olvidarás y dejarás tu patético intento de curarme. Porque para ti quizá este enferma, pero en realidad solo soy alguien que sufre y miente para permanecer aislada de los hipócritas. ¿Quiénes aseguran que realmente padezco indicios de psicosis o esquizofrenia o todo lo demás? Porque puede que solo finja estar demente para no verte a ti y a los demás que quieren controlarme.

Dejas de verme y me das la espalda. Te diriges hacía la puerta y giras la manilla, no sin antes susurrar algo que bien pude escuchar gracias al gran oído que tengo y que he adquirido los últimos cuatro años.

—Yo aún quiero ser tu calendario…

Así, cierras la puerta una vez que has salido, pero no duro mucho tiempo estando sola pues, de repente entran dos enfermeras que me liberan de mi grillete y salen con prisa para esta vez cerrar definitivamente la puerta y cerrar con llave. Miro fijamente hacía esta y ni siquiera abres la rendija para mirarme por última vez. Así sé que no volveré a ver tus ojos verdes nunca, nunca más.

…

De repente me siento afligida. Pero cómoda cuando por fin estoy sola. Ah, qué diferencia, ya no había un ambiente tenso que me intimidara o provocara que quisiera burlarme. De cualquier forma nuevamente estaba sola en ese frío cuarto así que me dispuse a dormir. Hoy quería demostrarles a los doctores de pacotilla que podía dormitar sin la droga que me daban. Así que levanté el edredón y me acomodé para quedar boca arriba y observar el techo, igual de blanco que las paredes.

Si fuera una persona común, ahora estaría pensando en la repentina visita del pelinegro. Si fuera una persona estable, estaría triste por saber que ya no recibiría visitas de mis calendarios, la gente de mi pasado.

Pero en verdad él era tan distante. Por más que le daba razones para que llegara a la verdad, las desviaba. Por eso, Butch no puede ser escritor ya que no es bueno con las metáforas. Aunque bueno, era de esperarse porque era pésimo con los poemas o cualquier cursilada que "enriquecería" nuestra relación.

Estoy tan cansada que me dormiría en cualquier instante. Simplemente ya no pienso en nada, porque no es importante.

Mi cama estaba pegada a la pared, y fue así que me giré lentamente para quedar cara a cara con aquella lisa y blanca parte de mi cuarto.

— ¿Te apetece contarme un cuento antes de dormir? —Si alguien hubiera estado mirándome de lejos y alcanzado a escuchar confirmaría que estoy demente. Hablando sola, al aire. Pero en realidad hablo con la pared que tengo en frente—. Vamos, cuéntame ese cuento, mi cuento favorito donde me recuerdas como ella salvó a su familia…

El reloj por un momento dejó de sonar. Por alguna razón había cesado ese ruido y observé de reojo puesto que este estaba delante de mi cama y vi como sus manecillas habían dejado de moverse. Como si diera oportunidad a que se detuviera el tiempo en verdad. Así me sentía que regresaba a esa madrugada del martes.

—Cuéntenme que hizo la chica para librarlos de esas voces malignas. Como se sacrificó para que ellos no sufrieran como ella lo estaba haciendo…

Hay veces que escucho risas. Hay veces que escucho gritos también. Y esto resuena por toda la pieza provocando un eco ensordecedor que aumenta con insistencia para perforar mis oídos, con el único fin de que pudiera sentir exactamente como sentí esa vez. Aquella vez que todo terminó… pero también todo comenzó.

¿Cuántas personas me lo han preguntado ya? Oficiales, agentes, psiquiatras, reporteros que sobornaron a los del instituto mental para que les permitieran entrevistarme, y ahora él… que parecía ser todo lo anterior al mismo tiempo.

¿Tanto quieren saber lo que pasó? Que pérdida de tiempo. Las noticias, los periódicos y el internet me ahorraron ese trabajo. Ellos cuentan a la perfección como sucedió todo, ah, pero claro, solo lo que se aparenta.

Tal vez es por eso que insisten en interrogarme tanto.

¿Es realmente lo que pasó? ¿Las noticias están diciendo la verdad? ¿Qué hay detrás de la muchacha que mató a su familia y que huyó a casa de su novio para que este terminara pidiendo "ayuda"?

Vamos, como si mi caso fuera el primero y el único. Pues, hasta donde yo sé, muchos de los enfermos mentales hacen esas cosas, y muchas veces peores.

¿Pero por qué se empeñaban en mí? No… mejor dicho, ¿por qué Butch se interesaba ahora en mí, justo cuando habían pasado cuatro años en los que no supe nada de él?

¿La culpa lo carcomía? ¿Realmente sigue sintiendo algo? ¿Es en verdad un bastardo que utilizará esa entrevista –que no le sirvió de nada– como su tesis y volverse el escritor que desea ser distorsionándola a su conveniencia y vender miles de copias? Lo que sea, estaba segura que ni él lograría entenderlo.

Las personas cuerdas no son capaces de entenderme. Tampoco otros locos serían la excepción. Y es que ni yo misma suelo comprenderme…

Butch piensa que soy inocente y a la vez culpable. Y sé perfectamente que quería escucharme decir: "Yo no lo hice. Fui insensata. La demencia se apoderó de mi cabeza y me hizo cometer esas atrocidades. Ahora, comprendo que estoy loca, y quiero progresar. Sé que no puedo curarme, pero al menos quiero tratarme, y quiero salir para comenzar una vida y así tal vez vuelvas a verme como antes…"

Pero la aceptación no era para mí.

Muchos me preguntan por qué lo hice, pero pronto lo olvidan y encuentran respuesta a sus preguntas con que estoy mal psicológicamente… Otros me preguntan si puedo mantenerme sana para una plática amena sin incluir a mis amigos imaginarios. Y otros simplemente tratan de escuchar de mi lo que ellos quieren escuchar.

Pero ni siquiera el psiquiatra más calificado podrá atenderme, o mejor dicho, entenderme. Ya que el primer error que cometen todos es decir que yo estoy loca.

No estoy loca. Yo sé perfectamente que no estoy loca. Pues ahora yo veo, yo escucho, yo siento, yo sé.

Hay tantas cosas que los cuerdos no saben ni sabrán. Y solo así es cuando me siento satisfecha de mí pues la demencia no es una enfermedad, es una virtud porque, ¿qué es lo que van a venir sabiendo esas personas con título de la locura cuando no la han padecido? Solo alardean sin saber de su significado.

Por eso nunca entenderán que mi psicosis no afectó en mi vida. Que no fue una tragedia lo que sucedió aquella noche.

—Tú sabes muy bien que yo quería salvarlos—paso una mano por la pared y acaricio con ternura mientras recargo mi mejilla en la fría textura—, Burbuja tenía miedo y la salvé. Bombón comenzaba a hacer cosas malas y evité que lo siguiera haciendo… Y mi padre, oh mi querido padre, sé que él no hubiera querido vernos sufrir.

Esa noche ya no pude aguantar más. Las voces me decían que mi hermana haría una estupidez. Su trabajo le quitaba energías y siempre tenía sueño. Supe que eso la terminaría afectando y era propensa a salirse de control. Claro, yo me asusté de eso. No quería que ella terminara colapsando y agarrara el primer cuchillo filoso de cocina para desquitar su estrés, ira y frustración con nosotros, en especial con Burbuja que la comenzaba a irritar cuando se ponía a ensayar en su habitación para un recital de la escuela y no la dejaba dormir.

"_Ella terminará siendo malvada. Y si no la matas, ella lo hará con ustedes."_

—Ah, querida pared. Gracias por tu advertencia. Salvé a mi hermana del demonio que la tentaba y la consumía.

Burbuja estaba extraña también. Estaba distraída y comenzaba a bajar sus notas. Algo la atormentaba y estaba sufriendo. Ella era tan pequeña y frágil para seguir soportando esa inquietud, era demasiado débil para soportar y enfrentarse al mundo

"_Sálvala de su martirio. Deja que abandoné esta vida para que vuelva a ser feliz."_

—Tuve que hacerlo. No quería que sufriera y mucho menos quería matarla dolorosamente. Supuse que ahorcarla con la soga de saltar serviría, ¿soy una mala hermana, querida pared?

Mi padre fue el primero en morir. Porque sabría muy bien que estaría triste. Estaba tan enfermo, y la depresión por perder a dos de sus hijas sería fatal. Por eso decidí hacer caso de que la mejor manera de ahorrarle ese dolor, sería matarlo primero.

"_Estará tan decaído que no podrá mantenerse ni de pie. Por eso acaba de una vez por todas con ese futuro tan deprimente que le depara." _

—Papá, espero que no estés decepcionado.

Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance. Nuestra familia estaba siendo atormentada por criaturas malignas. Nuestra familia se estaba hundiendo y a pesar de las falsas palabras de aliento de mi hermana mayor y la dureza de mi padre para sacarnos de la crisis económica, muy pronto íbamos a terminar cayendo uno a uno por esos demonios que amenazaban con acabarnos.

Pero las paredes me hablaron. Me dijeron que hacer y salvaron a mi familia. Mis queridas amigas que escuchaban mi desesperación al vivir atormentada por esos monstruos malévolos que yo oía y no podía dejar de notar sus horrendas voces en mi cabeza.

"_Sálvalos Bellota. Sálvate tú también."_

Esa noche había despertado con el corazón acelerado pues volvía a escuchar los horribles susurros de esas cosas. Así que era ahora o nunca, pues rápidamente me había levantado de mi cama para ir a la cocina por el primer cuchillo que encontré. Fui así a la habitación de mi padre y le clavé una y otra vez el filo de la punta en su pecho mientras que las lágrimas de desesperación y dolor se asomaban por mis ojos. Papá había reaccionado muy tarde y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse para cuando me encontraba por terminar de clavarle por última vez ese cuchillo. Sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos y detecté cierto horror en ellos.

La sangre me había salpicado y mi pijama estaba cubierto de ese líquido rojizo. Solté el cuchillo con miedo y este rodó por la cama hasta caer al suelo. No supe por cuanto tiempo permanecí así, sobre el regazo de mi padre con mi mirada fija en su cadáver. Debí verme tan maquiavélica pues oí como el sollozo de mi hermanita menor me sacaba de mi trance para voltearla a ver de inmediato. Y ella estaba ahí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta con la expresión de terror en su linda cara que era manchada por las lágrimas que caían como cascadas de las cuencas de esos orbes tan azules envueltos de miedo.

Quise sonreír para no asustarla. Quise tranquilizarla para que no corriera de mí y evitara que realizara mi trabajo para ayudarla. Pero fue tanto el impacto para su inocente mentalidad que huyó despavorida escaleras abajo y me limite a perseguirla para poder alcanzarla.

Burbuja gritaba y me pedía que la dejara en paz. Pero siempre fui más rápida que ella y la alcancé justo cuando por el camino me encontré con la cuerda de saltar y opté por usarla y acallar esas suplicas que me rompían el corazón porque realmente esta era la única forma de ayudarnos.

Logré sujetarla del hombro justo cuando iba a salir de la casa y la tumbe para inmovilizarla. Ella estaba temblando, sus labios tiritaban y me veía directamente a los ojos con esa suplica que haría cualquiera con tal de que le perdonasen la vida. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras que salían con dificultad por la impotencia que sentía al saber que su hermana había matado a su padre:

— _¡No me mates, Bellota, perdóname, perdóname, por favor hermana, no me mates! _

—_Estas temblando Burbuja, ¿tienes frío? Frótate los brazos… así, como yo—frotaba con fuerza mis brazos para que imitara mi gesto y dejara de temblar, pero de repente mi vista se tornó por un momento algo borrosa y supe que estaba llorando como mi pequeña hermana lo hacía—. No me tengas miedo, Burbuja. Todo va a estar bien. _

Mi voz salió quebradiza a causa del nudo en la garganta que se formaba. Con un rápido movimiento saqué la soga que tenía escondida mientras estaba encima de mi hermana para que no saliera corriendo nuevamente. Ella me vio con la misma expresión que tuvo mi padre.

Así pues, la ahorqué mientras yo sollozaba con fuerza y ella emitía un alarido de súplica y se movía demasiado para poder desesperadamente apartarse de mí y respirar. Pero no pudo… y su bonita cara de muñequita de porcelana se tornó de un color pálido y distinguí sus labios de esa misma tonalidad. En su cuello estaba la marca de la cuerda.

Tenía tiempo de sobra y oculté el cuerpo detrás del sillón para que cuando llegara mi hermana mayor no se alterara y me perjudicara matarla. Así que agarré el bate de béisbol y me situé al lado de la puerta, así, para cuando llegara Bombón no me viera y pudiera golpearla tan duro para matarla enseguida, o al menos noquearla y deformar su cara y cuerpo con el bate para asegurarme de que no despertara.

Esperé y esperé. Los segundos transcurrían tan lentos pero en ningún momento opté por echarme para atrás, pues esperaba a mi hermana con paciencia y con mi vista perdida. Entonces, por fin mi espera había terminado pues escuche su auto estacionarse en la cochera. Estaba todavía oscuro y faltaba para que amaneciera. Eso era una gran ventaja para mí, pues los vecinos no se enterarían de nada hasta que terminara de amanecer cuando encontraran a la familia Utonio muertos y conmigo incluida.

El suicidio era la única forma para mí y a pesar de que era así como acabaría de condenarme más, no me importaba. Pues aunque pasara el resto de mi existencia en el infierno al menos tendría en mente que salvé a mis seres amados para que no terminaran como yo.

Bombón metió su llave en la puerta para abrir no imaginándose lo que le esperaba, y apenas cruzó el marco y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, la golpeé tan duro en la nuca matándola casi al instante. Pero estaba muy asustada como para saber si había funcionado, por eso no dejé de golpearla hasta desfigurar su rostro. Ella fue la única que murió sin saber quién había sido su asesino...

Ahora solo faltaba yo. Pero el miedo se apoderó de mí y cometí el peor error de esa noche; Entré en razón y supe lo que había hecho, entré en pánico al instante, y fui con él, con Butch. Porque pensé que sería la única persona en cuidarme y ocultarme de la atrocidad que acababa de hacer.

Lo que pasó después no importó. Pero principalmente fue así como terminé aquí; sola, en este bonito cuarto con sus paredes blancas que eran las únicas que hablaban conmigo.

—Al menos las voces malignas ya no me atormentan y solo tengo que soportar como castigo el tratamiento dado por esos psiquiatras—susurro a mis amigos mientras me acomodo, ya lista para dormir.

Aunque la gente me juzgue de loca, yo sé que no es así. ¿Cómo puede estar alguien demente cuándo es capaz de tener sus sentidos más agudos? Porque yo si podía hablar con lo que ellos no eran capaces. Yo sí podía, y podía ver, oír, y sentir mucho más.

¿Cómo pueden llamarme loca a mí, cuando ustedes ciegos, sordos e insensibles no son capaces de hacer todo lo que yo hago? Y es que en realidad los locos son ustedes, y juzgan a la gente como yo para tapar su demencia, lo que es en realidad su estupidez.

¿Cómo ustedes pueden estar en la libertad y caminar por las calles con tranquilidad sabiendo de la porquería en la que están rodeados, pero que se rehúsan fervientemente a verlo?

"_Porque así son los humamos. Tienen miedo a las preguntas que no pueden responder, tienen miedo a lo desconocido… por eso temen descubrirlo." _

Sonrío. Oh, queridas paredes… siempre tan sabias. Siempre tan atentas.

—Los locos somos la gente cuerda. Pero ahora, los "cuerdos" son la gente con miedo. El miedo es la estupidez de los verdaderamente enfermos. Y la enfermedad es la que está libre por las calles contagiando a los individuos que nos juzgáis a nosotros, los únicamente sanos… de insensatos. —Cierro los ojos para dormir tranquilamente. Así el calendario perdido estará entrando a mis sueños para recordarme las fechas añoradas de mi pasado, mientras que el reloj estará callado y no interferirá para provocarme pesadillas.

.

.

_Las paredes blancas me arrullan y me cuentan un cuento._

_Las paredes blancas me cantan y tararean el sonar de una tierna tonada infantil._

_Y será así porque ellas te __**hablan**__…_

_Ellas te __**escuchan**__…_

_Y __**otorgan**__ con su silencio._

.

.

* * *

**Curiosidades del escrito:**

_*La razón por la que Bellota está aferrada a la fecha de 1987 es por la sencilla razón de desesperar a Butch y porque en ese año se formó su banda favorita, misma de la que se hace mención en la lectura; Alice in Chains. _

_*Bellota tiene veintidós años, tuvo dieciocho cuándo la hospitalizaron en el manicomio por lo que hizo. Butch le lleva dos años y se conocen desde que tienen doce y catorce años respectivamente. _

_*La razón por la que ella entró en ese estado de psicosis es por la presión que había en su familia ya que pasaban por una crisis económica muy dura. Hay teorías en que la psicosis se da por el ambiente familiar o por el entorno que existe en la sociedad. También se puede dar genéticamente. _

_*La psicosis no es una enfermedad como tal, hay varios trastornos mentales que entran dentro de ella, tales como la esquizofrenia que esta a su vez tiene varios tipos diferentes. _

_*Bellota suele tener brotes psicóticos (ruptura temporal de la realidad). Por eso es que la vimos en ocasiones a propósito algo juguetona aprovechándose de la paciencia de Butch haciéndonos dudar de su supuesta locura, como a la vez de que si demostraba estar muy inestable cuándo demostraba el tic de frotar de sus brazos con insistencia, ya haciéndonos confirmar que si estaba mal. _

_*El hecho de que ella mencione mucho a los relojes y calendarios es porque le gusta usar metáforas refiriéndose a los calendarios como el pasado en el que prefiere estar estancada y que ve como algo relativamente bueno. Cuando con los relojes sucede lo opuesto y se ve que repudia mucho los cambios en su entorno. Ya que de alguna manera la destantean y le cuesta adaptarse, podría decirse que hasta padece de cronofo__bia (miedo al paso del tiempo)._

_*Butch realmente la sigue queriendo. Pero simplemente ya no sabía tratarla y le costaba llegar a progresar y llegar a una conversación por decirse decente, con ella._

* * *

**Ahora sí, hola mis queridos amigos y lectores de FF espero les haya agradado este pequeño momento de inspiración y que desde hacía un tiempo deseaba subir. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo disfruté de escribirlo.**

**Les pido una disculpa a quienes leen "La Miseria di un Arlecchino", he estado muy atareada y corta de imaginación para ese fic. Pero descuiden, pronto me pondré al corriente y subiré el capítulo 13 los más rápido que pueda. Téngame paciencia por favor. **

**Sin más, espero que estén bien. Un saludo a todos los que me apoyan con sus reviews y favoritos. Los quiero un montón y son bienvenidos a dejarme un comentario con su opinión acerca de este pequeño fragmento sacado de mi cabeza. **

**Nos estamos leyendo. **

**Lady**


End file.
